User blog:Revwhatever/Is ettiquette so hard, anymore?
So, I've recently gotten back into DD after a LOOOONG dry spell. A friend of mine powerleveled me up to 74 on my Squire and gave me some hand me down Myths to get me back in the game. Since then, I've been leveling up my toons to 74 so I can start working on gearing them all up and such. You all know the routine. Doing this, however, means that I have been spending a LOT of time running Glitterhelm Insane HC. Like, enough time that I dream about running it, building there, yadda yadda yadda. The good news is that I have my first level 83 toon (my summoner), and have all of my primary builders up to at least 74. The bad news is that I have realized just how much people suck when I'm hosting games. I mean, I'm a pretty easy going fellow. I set the minimum join level to 0, so new people can get in on the free xp. I name the game very clearly, stating that I'll be the builder, and come for the xp ("GH|I build, you soak xp" is usually the game name). I encourage looting, so long as it is for upgrades, even though the gear sucks on that level. It's a start at least. Also, most importantly, I don't kick ANYONE. Not unless they are ruining it for everyone else. Well, Rev, you may find yourself asking, how do they manage to ruin it for everyone else? Here we go. What I consider the "standard" rules when joining a game (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, or just call me a **** for letting people get free xp): 1: Unless you are specifically told you are the builder, let the host build. If the host is not the builder, they will usually have one player designated as the builder. Let them build. If you are the builder, well, I covered that. You are told you are the builder, so build. Why you want only one builder: There is a 1.3x bonus for "Only Used Weapons." That is a significant bonus. Once you build, and something is damaged by what you build, you lose that 30%. Also, many builders will use most, if not all, of the DU. You put something up, you are wasting that DU (for reference, my GH build uses 164/165 DU). 2: The first wave mana is not yours, unless you are the builder. That all belongs to the builder. When I am building, I use ALL of the initial mana on GH. If I miss any of my first wave towers, there WILL be core damage. Whoops. That's another of those 1.3x multipliers. Gone. Just like that. If you open a chest, you better be running that mana to the builder. Seriously. You might be able to rush the chests, and get 600 mana before the builder does. That doesn't mean he'll be impressed when you summon an Ogre, and waste all that mana. All it will do is convince the host that you are trolling, you'll get kicked, and the Ogre will be sold. 3. Speaking of Ogres, minions on the first wave? Only if you are the builder, and it is part of your build. That said, you better have some awesome minion stats to pull that one off. I know that minions don't count against the DU limit. I understand this. I have a level 83 Summoner. However, I also know that the mana could be better spent doing things like, I dunno, FINISHING MY BUILD?! Oh, that's right. Show off the new class. Whatever. It's your xp, not mine. By the way: Minions count as towers. You just lost your 1.3x Only Weapons bonus. 4. I'm done complaining about the first wave, so let's get on with the rest. I'm busy building. Don't start yelling when I don't immediately respond to your "hi" or "plz dun kik me!" when you join. If the game is hosted by me, you won't get kicked. Simple enough. If I don't respond, that's because I'm kind of busy. Busy? Doing what? Building my butt off. You know, so you can get all that tasty xp with no effort expended. 5. Speaking of chat, please, feel free to use it! You want to try building? Sure, I'll help tutor you on how to build for GH. Just ask first. Want to loot some stuff? Feel free! Just let me know, so I don't think you are just ninja-looting everything! Need to step AFK, or want to know if I will let you AFK the whole round? Ask. See a pattern here? I am willing to accomodate. You go AFK unannounced for a few rounds, it bugs the other players, and lets me know you don't care enough to let us know what is going on. I'll kick you first to make room for a friend, or some random stranger. Tell me you will be AFK, and an ETA on getting back, and I'll be MUCH more lenient. 6. Don't rush me. Remember how I just said to use the chat? Spamming "hit g" or "g pl0x" or just "g" is not using chat. I'm the builder. I'll G up when I'm ready to. Rushing people leads to mistakes. Mistakes lead to the defenses getting rolled up. That means less xp, and wasted runs. Just let the builder build. 7. Find the G key. Use the crap out of it. There is already a timer. You hitting G isn't going to reduce the time on GH Insane, or anything like that. If everyone hits G, the round can start as soon as the builder is ready. 8. Last one, really! Listen to the builder. If the builder says there is a trouble spot, try to help out there. Repair. Upgrade. Park your butt on a tower with a guardian equipped. Whatever. The builder appreciates it. Builder says the build is all hands free? That's your cue to park somewhere safe and get the 1.3x No Player Damage bonus. Builder asks for mana? At most, you'll be handing over just over 1600 mana. That's nothing. Just give it up. They are building, and not getting the 1.3x Only Weapons bonus. The least you can do is NOT make things more difficult for them. There we go. If only there was a way I could macro this out to force feed it into the chat whenever someone joins. Or not. That would just be annoying. However, it's all easy enough. You are getting free xp. The builder is doing all the hard work for you. Be respectful. Don't be a jerk. Add me on Steam, and I'll be more than happy to help you out. Just, please, ettiquette. It's a good thing, and goes a LONG way in making lasting friends in game. (Steam ID: RevWhatever. Add me. Or don't. I don't care either way.) Category:Blog posts